powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 11: Magnet Gauss!
Magnet Gauss! is the eleventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Shoji's problems in winning the heart of a girl are complicated by a magnet Gorma Minion making them repel one another. Plot Shoji is jogging for his boxing training when a biker rides by stating that he's noticed him working out a lot lately, Shoji responding good things happen when he jogs in the morning. The biker leaves wondering what he means when Shoji notices a girl named Natsumi jogging at the same time; he starts pursuing her greeting the girl stating they've run into each other a lot lately. Shoji wonders what's wrong with her and she states it's been tiring; the male responds life is a one-two punch and she has to have faith that things will turn out well. The girl asks if he is a boxer; he responds that even his ring name as "Shoji the Bullet", could shock a crying child into silence, impressing her and wondering if she could learn how to box with him, which he states she may just. At Dairanger headquarters, Shoji shows that he impressed Natsumi and she could be interested in him and he can't believe he's so popular with girls; but Ryo seems unimpressed stating how could he state what he did without them knowing the truth, Kazu joining that the silence of the child is whether they're crying or laughing! Shoji thinks they're jealous since they're not as popular with girls as he is while imagining Natsumi as his. In the city, a strange priest is walking around, reciting "NS" over and over while twirling a baton with an 'N' on one end and an 'S' on the other and stating 'NN will separate' with the power of his "magic magnetism". As he keeps walking, he comes across a couple, calling them happy; but as they leave him, he places an "N" on both and commands them to separate; which they do, throwing the male off the bridge clinging to life! The girl calls out for Naoki to save him but the priest states he found a better man for her, placing an "S" on a man on a poster and using his power to attract them together! The priest laughs while stating his magic magnetism is wonderful. Elsewhere, Shoji is walking with Rin asking her to help find the best present for Natsumi by watching them; he pleads to the female Dairanger as she wonders why she should watch "casually and carefully", not understanding as he rushes to have her help him out. The magnetic priest places an "N" on Shoji; but fails to touch Rin due to their quick movement as he runs with her, angering the strange man. Arriving at a "Flower and Ice Cream" shop, Shoji shows off Rin to Natsumi stating she's his little sister. However, Natsumi had unknowingly already had the "N" of the priest placed on her, making her repulsed away from Shoji as she calls out for him and Shoji wonder's happening as she slams into a wall! Rin tells her teammate not to get near to Natsumi as she tries to help her, stating the repulsion that happened when he tried to get near her, making Shoji wonder what's happening. As he does, more people are being tossed around by the weird priest and his magnet magic stating it is time to get down to serious business as he approaches a mother and child; she asks them to be spared but the priest silences them stating that a mother-child love sickens him and the only connection that should exist is magnetism, placing "Ns" on both and having them fly away from each other! Gara calls out for "Magnet Priest", stating that humans that are torn from friends and family that they love the most and can't save each other will eventually burn with despair and die! Shoji and Rin hear the plot and call them out, Tenmaranger calling themselves the strongest fighters on Earth! Magnet Priest wonders if they can defeat them before transforming into his true Gorma Minion form, Gara telling him to not overexert himself before vanishing. Magnet Priest calls for Cotporos as Shoji and Rin transform and fight the minions before Tenmaranger tries to launch himself to fight only to be repulsed by the N side of the Gorma Minion's wand, the monster stating he is now an "N magnet" under the control of Magnet Priest's magnetic abilities, making Shoji realize how he was repulsed from Natsumi. The Gorma Minion switches to the "S" side, pulling Tenmaranger towards him and tossing him around into a bench before announcing his "Magnetic Power Fist: Super Electric Tornado", which blasts Tenmaranger into a nearby sign and a tree forcing him to untransform and into pain! Magnet Priest admits the power is hard on his shoulders as Hououranger states she won't forgive it for it's actions while Magnet Priest states she should give in with no means to defeat it before vanishing. At Dairanger headquarters, Shoji is brought to as he wonders what happened and stating he's pathetic for letting the monster defeat him so easily. Kaku states once Shoji was turned into a magnet, one can be pulled towards or away from Magnet Priest with no means of escape. But with Shoji stuck with the power, Kaku states that Shoji must find a way to use the power against Magnet Priest to defeat it; Shoji wonders how but Kaku states who knows what the future holds, only that people are suffering in the now. Realizing that includes Natsumi, Shoji returns to her shop to search for her, finding her locker with a small boxer doll on it, making him realize that it's him. Natsumi is on the run from a car chasing her, the driver wondering why the brakes don't work on it as she yells for someone to help her; the driver gets out as the car keeps moving, Magnet Priest stating she can't escape from his power. Shoji discovers the deed with the "S" mark on the car, realizing how it's drawing towards her as he revs his bike and flies over the car to it's front; he tells Natsumi to leave the car to him because he's invincible and he won't let anything cause her harm. He then states for her to be brave and ump away with all her might; she does as the car continues to chase Shoji stating he'll defeat the magnet monster for her and then ask her out on a date. Shoji rides right into another area with the car chasing him into a vacant warehouse; the car follows as Shoji leaps over it once again and it ramps into a pillar before exploding, Tenmaranger happy for his accomplishment. Magnet Priest continues to torment people by attaching them to nearby objects and either other people while repulsing others away and controlling them with the power of his wand until Shoji rams into him with his bike. Announcing his arrival as "Star Tenma", Shoji states that he won't forgive those who tear people apart from those they love. Calling him arrogant, the Gorma Minion witnesses the other Dairanger arriving before he and Tenmaranger transform to face each other; Magnet Priest admits the roll call is pretty cool as Shoji announces the Qiryoku Bomber will destroy him; but the Gorma Minion throws his baton, hitting all the Dairanger with Ns and repelling them from one another and thus preventing the Qiryoku Bomber before Magnet Priest releases his Super Electric Tornado to attack them and stating he has no time to deal with them. Remembering Kaku's words, Shoji tells the team to stand in a straight line to use the Gorma Minion's powers against him; understanding, the four other Dairanger stand in a line and raise their hands up as Shoji announces a new move: the Linear Fist Central Bullet Train, gliding using the magnetic force of the other Dairanger like a bullet ramming into Magnet Priest like a train, throwing him back into a wall and removing all the magnetic forces! In desperation, Magnet Priest uses an Enlargement Bomb and the team quickly forms Dairen'Oh to combat it. Magnet Priest hits the mecha with a Horseshoe Magnet to attack with his wand, but the team uses a Qiryoku Infusion to remove the magnet before destroying the Gorma Minion with the Great King Sword; Magnet Priest wondering why the horseshoe magnet didn't work. Later, Shoji prepares to go on a date as Natsumi appears before him while the other Dairanger watch in secret; she thanks him for the other day but she states there's one other thing she has to tell him: thanks to what Shoji said, Natsumi had the courage to ask out a guy that she liked getting over her nervousness! Shoji seems to understand as she leaves, yet seems to weakly admit he doesn't mind before collapsing; the others state once again that "life's a one-two punch" making Shoji realize he doesn't need love before going on another jog but seeing Natsumi running off with the guy she wanted to be with. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Natsumi: *Yukari: *Mother: *Paperboy: Notes *'Viewership': 8.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *The term "gauss" used in this episode title and in conjunction with Father Magnet refers to a unit that defines the measurement of the magnetic field of an object; the more gauss one has, the stronger the magnetic field and the effects of one, whether it be attraction or repulsion. The term is named after German mathematician Carl Friedrich Gauss, who along with Wilhelm Weber, developed the laws and measurements in regards to magnetism. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa